Hot night in the Caribbean
by JaneMarplePT
Summary: Richard Poole finds out that a hot night in the Caribbean isn't always a bad thing...


That third cocktail had been a bad idea. Richard knew it now and had known at the time. But he just couldn't refuse it. Not when Camille had already stretched out her arm to reach hers. He didn't want to be a spoil sport or look weak. Not in front of her. Besides, they were all drinking to the health of the Commissioner. He just couldn't say no to a drink to the health of his superior could he?

DI Richard Poole leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He was standing outside what was, in his opinion, the largest and loudest bar of the island of St. Marie. There was a party to celebrate Commissioner Patterson's birthday and as he was a very popular man the entire population of the island seemed to be inside the bar!

Slowly he re-opened his eyes. The world seemed to be slowing down around him and he was starting to be able to focus again.

If only it wasn't so hot! After one year living in the Caribbean he was still not used to the humid tropical heat and this night seemed to be breaking records. Could a night in St. Marie ever be hotter than this?

"There you are". DS Camille Bordey had apparently discovered the back door he had used to sneak out of the bar and stood there watching him.

Richard's brain was numb by alcohol. In this state of mind his usual I-mustn't-stare-too-long-at-Camille-so-that-she-doesn't-realize-how-attracted-I-feel-for-her-program didn't immediately kick in. So he watched her, carefully. She was wearing make-up, but not too much. She didn't really need it to look beautiful. She was wearing a loose fitting dress with a flowery pattern and she looked incredibly sexy. But then again there was something about her that reeked sensuality, whatever she wore…

"Why are you hiding out here by yourself?"

Her voice roused him of his appreciation of her body and he looked directly in her eyes.

"I'm not hiding. It's hot inside and I just thought I might look for a breeze outside."

She laughed at his words. Richard thought her laugh was just magical and full of live.

"A breeze in this weather!? How long have you lived here, again?"

She walked towards him and Richard could tell she was also a little tipsy.

"I didn't say I'd found a breeze, I just said I looked for one." His tone of voice had been too aggressive and he knew it. He was sorry, but he couldn't help himself. Years of feeling inadequate and insecure while talking to a beautiful woman had made him defensive and sometimes just rude.

She didn't seem to be offended, though. She kept smiling and walked closer to him. As she approached him, Richard instinctively stepped back against the wall. Clearly amused, she decided to play with him.

Stepping even closer she said:

"Well, if you are REALLY feeling hot, you could always do this"

And as she spoke she slid her hands under his coat and then up, slowing towards his shoulders, removing his coat.

Completely surprised by her actions, Richard wasn't able to react and his coat slid of his shoulders towards the ground.

Triumphant by his reaction of surprise and shock Camille decided to continue the game.

"Or you could do this". Slowly she removed his necktie and threw it as well to the ground.

"Or even this". She proceeded to open the upper buttons of his white shirt. As she did this, his chest hair became visible. Camille's attention turned towards the contrast between Richard's very white skin and his dark chest hair. She caressed his chest in a distracted movement.

Realizing what she was doing she lifted her eyes towards his.

Richard's green eyes were no longer filled with surprise or shock. They were filled with desire.

Before she had time to do or say anything else his hands cupped her face and he kissed her.

Surprised by his sudden movement she instinctively stepped back breaking the kiss.

Interpreting her movement as refusal and lack of interest Richard felt mortified. But before he had time to verbalize the inarticulate apology that was forming in his brain Camille stepped forward again and kissed him.

For once in his life Richard Poole did not stop to think or be rational. He just kissed her back.

Quickly the kiss deepened as they both were eager to explore each other.

In a swift move Richard slid his arms around her and inverted their positions, so that now he was the one pinning her to the wall.

Afraid that Camille might interpret this as an aggression he tried to step slightly back but she wouldn't let him, kissing him and caressing his chest. She proceeded to untuck his shirt and caress his belly.

"Wow!"

Camille and Richard immediately stepped away from each other and stared towards the bar door to the source of the noise.

A young couple, probably tourists, stood by the bar's back door.

"Looks like this spot his taken!" said the man, in an australian accent. His companion just giggled.

Camille and Richard both felt like two teenagers caught by a teacher making out being the school building and neither said a word.

"Hey, I hear the french lady in the bar two streets down also rents rooms, mate". The man said this directly to Richard, who was trying to tuck his shirt back in and just looked back embarrassed. With this comment the young couple started laughing and stepped back inside the bar.

This obvious reference to Camille's mother made them both feel awkward. They stood facing each other, neither one knowing exactly what to say.

They were saved by Fidel's sudden appearance at the door:

"There you both are! The Commissioner is about to blow his candles. Come quick!"

Taking this opportunity, Camille quickly stepped inside the bar with Fidel, without looking back, leaving Richard alone.

Slowly picking up his coat and tie from the ground Richard also went inside, thinking that the night had definitely heated up.


End file.
